Persona 5 The Animation
Persona 5 The Animation is a television anime adaptation of Persona 5, produced by A-1 Pictures and directed by Masashi Ishihama. The anime is licensed by Aniplex and began airing on April 7, 2018, with Crunchyroll, AnimeLab and Hulu streaming the series to North American audiences. There will be a total of twenty-four episodes. It currently only has a Japanese version with all of the original cast members (with the exception of Miyu Matsuki and Kazunari Tanaka, who both passed away before the game's release). Aniplex has announced an English stream of the anime to also air in April. No English dub is currently announced, with several voice actors confirming that no dubbing has commenced as of March 2018.Will There Be A Persona 5 Anime ENGLISH DUB?!. Youtube. Retrieved August 4, 2017Erica Lindbeck. @ericalindbeck. (March 17, 2018) & just so you know, I know as much about the anime dub sitch as you do. If it’s going to happen, it’s going to happen. If not, I will be a sad but hey, that’s life. She’s still bae. Twitter. Retrieved March 20, 2018Mayonaka Network. The MN Third Anniversary Podcast with Xanthe Huynh. Soundcloud. Retrieved March 20, 2018 According to an interview, the anime will have a surprise that will deviate from the game's story.(Reggy, April 10, 2018) Persona 5 the Animation to Have a Surprise Deviating from the Game. Persona Central. Retrieved April 14, 2018 The opening and ending theme songs are composed by Meguro and performed by Lyn, titled "Break In To Break Out" and "Infinity," respectively. Synopsis Ren Amamiya is about to enter his second year after transferring to Shujin Academy in Tokyo. Following a particular incident, his Persona awakens, and together with his friends they form the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts" to reform hearts of corrupt adults by stealing the source of their distorted desires. Meanwhile, bizarre and inexplicable crimes have been popping up one after another. Living an ordinary high school life in Tokyo by day, the group maneuvers the metropolitan city as Phantom Thieves after hours. Let the curtain rise for this grand, picaresque story! Episode-related Trivia Episode 1 - I Am Thou, Thou Art I * Differences between the game and anime include: ** Goro Akechi assists Ren during the casino heist. ** Ren's attempted escape after the police ambush is cut. ** Caroline appears in Shibuya while Justine appears in the casino. ** A brief scene of Ren being sentenced by a judge is shown during a flashback. ** When Ren canvasses the Yongen-Jaya neighborhood for Cafe Leblanc, Tae Takemi can be seen walking past him at one point. ** Sadayo Kawakami drops a flyer for Victoria House Cleaning services, which she quickly picks up, during the initial meeting with the protagonist and principal Kobayakawa. Episode 2 - Let's Take Back What's Dear to You * Differences between the game and anime include: ** Ren's first battle against Shadow Kamoshida's bodyguards is cut short. ** Ren and Ryuji don't encounter Morgana until after they enter Kamoshida's Palace for the second time. ** Ren and Ryuji do not encounter the police before they go to Shujin Academy. ** Ren helps Shiho Suzui after accidentally bumping into her in the school hallway. ** While Ren is going to lunch, Makoto Niijima can be seen talking to some classmates. ** Kawakami talks to Ren outside the classroom after he meets Ryuji, rather than inside the faculty room. ** Haru Okumura can be seen tending to the plants outside of Shujin Academy. ** Shiho is seen wearing her gym uniform during her conversation with Ann after school. ** One scene shows Kamoshida physically abusing Shiho in his office. ** After Ryuji awakens his Persona, he, along with Ren and Morgana, battle against Pixie, Bicorn and Agathion instead of Eligor. ** Morgana summons his Persona after Ryuji awakens his own. **Kanami Mashita can be seen on the big screen after Ryuji and Ren escape the Palace the second time. **Toranosuke Yoshida can be seen in the beef bowl shop. Episode 3 - A Beautiful Rose Has Thorns! * Differences between the game and anime include: ** Akechi catches a brief glimpse of Ren and Ryuji at the station in April. ** Mika can be seen at the train station doing a photo shoot with Ann. ** Yuuki Mishima talks to Shiho that Kamoshida wants her to come to his office at the gym instead of in the hallway. ** Kawakami is the one teaching class 2-D during Shiho's suicide attempt instead of Mr. Ushimaru. ** Shiho receives bruises on her face after her failed suicide attempt instead of receiving them from Kamoshida before. ** Ren and Ryuji don't encounter Ann in the Metaverse until after she's captured by Shadow Kamoshida. ** Ren, Ryuji and Morgana secure the route to Kamoshida's Treasure before they save Ann from Shadow Kamoshida. ** As Joker, Ren introduces himself to Ann using his real name. Episode 4 - Steal it, if you can! * Differences between the game and anime include: ** Ren visits Munehisa Iwai's Untouchable airsoft shop with Ryuji. ** Ren meets Takemi for the first time after the calling card for Kamoshida is sent. ** Ann visits Shiho at the hospital before entering Kamoshida's Palace to steal his Treasure. ** The Phantom Thieves steal Kamoshida's Treasure at night instead of daytime. ** The Phantom Thieves, except for Ren, start using codenames before they find their way to Kamoshida's Treasure. ** Morgana fails to cling on the Treasure and is interrupted by Kamoshida. ** Ren ends up fusing Pixie and Arsene during the battle with Kamoshida. ** The scene where the Phantom Thieves try to escape Kamoshida's Palace after they successfully steal his Treasure is not shown. ** Mishima and the others apologizing to Ann after Kamoshida's confession is not shown. ** Shiho is shown waking up from her comatose state at the hospital after Kamoshida's confession. ** Ren is given the codename "Joker" by Morgana at Leblanc instead of in Kamoshida's Palace. ** Sojiro Sakura finds out about Morgana after Kamoshida's confession. Episode 5 - The Phantoms * Differences between the game and anime include: ** Ren and Ryuji sell Kamoshida's Treasure to Iwai together. Iwai doesn't give Ren the paper bag, unlike in the game. ** Ren doesn't have any feeling of recognition about Shido when he and Ryuji are pushed aside at the elevators. ** Ann's run-in with the woman who blamed Ann for bumping into her in the Wilton Hotel buffet is shown. ** The Phantom Thieves decide on the name "The Phantoms" via P. A. D., rather than inside the Wilton Hotel. ** Sae Niijima and the SIU Director are shown to have a conversation about some cabinet ministers losing their reputation and about Kamoshida's case. ** The Phantom Thieves don't check the Phantom Aficionado Website a.k.a. Phan-site until after Mishima tells Ren about it. ** Instead of identifying Ren as a Phantom Thief, Mishima merely reports everything about the Phan-site to him. ** The Shadows in Mementos pay the Phantom Thieves no attention. ** The Phantom Thieves' fight against Obariyon (Natsuhiko Nakanohara's Shadow) is limited to All-Out Attack. ** Sojiro asks Ren to help at Leblanc for the first time after the completion of the first Mementos request. ** Akechi visits Leblanc with Sae, and Ren meets him there for the first time instead of at the TV studio. ** Ryuji and Ann know about Akechi beforehand as well. ** In text messages, Mishima's icon is the number 3. Episode 6 - Our next target is... *Differences between the game and anime include: ** Makoto Niijima talks with Ren, Ryuji, and Ann on Shujin's roof after midterms, and the Phantom Theives refrain from arguing with her. ** Ren and the others don't see Ichiryusai Madarame until they visit his art gallery. ** Ren and Ryuji aren't bombarded by Madarame's crowd of fans. ** Hifumi Togo makes a cameo as a character on a shogi game app. ** During the Phantom Thieves' visit to Madarame's shack, Yusuke Kitagawa wears his casual winter attire instead of his school uniform. ** Ichiko Ohya doesn't show up after Ren, Ryuji, and Ann visit Madarame's atelier. ** Yusuke shows Ren, Ryuji, and Ann a picture of "Sayuri" in an album instead of using his phone. ** The Phantom Thieves keep themselves hidden while talking to Nakanohara in order to hide their identities from him. Music ;Opening theme :"Break In To Break Out" by Lyn ;Ending theme :"Infinity" by Lyn Adaptation Differences There are some differences between Persona 5 The Animation and the game, including but not limited to: * The 20XX calendar isn't shown as days go by. * The Social Stats system is not included. * In text messages, the Phantom Thieves' icons are their first initials, rather than character portraits. * Only Ren has a gun, while Ryuji and Ann don't. Persona O.A To promote the anime and distribute news, a promotional app, Persona O.A, was released on March 15, 2018. The app features a news feed and a calendar detailing upcoming Persona related events. At a later date, the app will be updated with a Mementos exploration game, which will include persona summoning, dungeon crawling and light character interactions. The app also allows players to earn Persona Points by signing in daily, which can then be used to purchase wallpapers or enter lotteries to attend events. Gallery References External links *Official Website (Japanese) *Official Website (English) Category:Animation Category:Persona Series Category:Persona 5